Arms Of An Angel
by Spiritstrike
Summary: Takes place after "Operation Bumblebee, Part 2": Optimus decides to have a shower, but he never expected to be the victim of love. Fourth in the "Memories" series. Rated for hot steamy stickiness. Optimus/Arcee. Cover belongs to Miklche04.


**And we're back with more stickiness guys! As long since promised, the next installment of the "Memories" oneshot series is finally here at last. After the finishing of "Predacons Rising" I could barely find myself to write another oneshot in this series because the ship sank with Optimus and Arcee, and rose with Wheeljack/Arcee.**

**However, after some careful thinking and moving onto new stories for a bit, I got the will to keep on going and a way to end the series while staying true to canon. And after spending my first time writing the latest chapter for NGTLYG that involved stickiness too, I decided I needed to get this uploaded too and into practise with certain sticky scenes like showers, offices, ect. Especially yummy positions. XD**

**I hope you all like this! I have to thank my friend Nordic Valkrjan for giving my muse the will to push itself. This one is for you, girl!**

* * *

**Arms Of An Angel**

Optimus stirred slightly and his optics opened slowly, his vision welcomed by the recharging blue figure wrapped up in his large arms. He smiled fondly and kissed her on the helmet. He'd never even dreamed that not too long ago, he and Arcee had been nothing more than friends. Now, here he was in his berth with the most beautiful femme in his arms, recharging peacefully.

Ever since Optimus had come back from his memory loss and returned to the Autobot base, Arcee had been nervous on the fact that she was going to lose him again. Optimus had reassured her several times that he was never leaving her side again, but she was still worried. But over time she had let go of her worries and allowed things to continue naturally between them.

However, their relationship wasn't always perfect. The fact that Optimus worried about Arcee's safety just as much as she worried about him made things a little complicated between them.

When either one of them ended up badly injured in the med bay, the other would sit by the berth and never leave their side until Ratchet himself had to pull them away so that they could get some rest. It was frustrating enough as it was whenever they got hurt, and sometimes Optimus had to put his personal feelings aside and do his duty as Prime, much to the displeasure of Arcee. There were mild arguments between them, but there was always a kiss and make up ending.

Optimus checked the time on his chronometer and realised it was almost time for him to get up and start his usual routine.

Slowly, he unwrapped his arms from Arcee's petite waist and quietly got off the berth to head towards the shower racks. A good shower to start the day was always the best way to make things less pressuring for him. It was a way to make him feel less guilty about leaving Arcee's side so early and making sure his emotions was kept in check... just like usual.

Once he was up, he gently planted a kiss on Arcee's helm and made his way over to the shower in the next room over. He could've sworn she stirred in her recharge, but made no attempt to open her optics.

Shaking his head in amusement, he approached the shower and turned on the warm water. As it warmed up and the soap suds had been added, he shifted his armour into subspace, revealing his bare protoform, and stepped in. At first the water shocked him due to his sensitive metallic skin, but he quickly adjusted to its temperatures and relaxed into it, letting most of his troubles evaporate away. However, the only trouble that remained was his worries about Megatron, his Autobots, and more importantly... Arcee.

He bowed his head, letting the water trickle down his cranium and underneath his chin. His processor really just couldn't grapple with the thought on losing those he cared about and the ones he loved. He loved his Autobots like they were his sparklings, and he loved Arcee so much that he had even pushed aside his memories of Elita One.

Dear, sweet Primus! Why had he gone and moved on from Elita by being in love with a femme who had been underneath his command since the Great War had ended on Cybertron? It just didn't seem right at all. While his spark loved Arcee, his processor was still couldn't let go of the loss of his beloved Elita. They had been so close to becoming permanent sparkmates, but then Megatron had to do the unthinkable and take her away from him.

With anger fuelling his confusion, he closed his optics and emitted a pathetic whimper. He must be weak just to let Megatron's ruthlessness get in the way of his commanding status. He was Prime for Primus Sake! He couldn't even afford to be weak in front of his Autobots, not even in front of Arcee! Primus-damn it...

"Penny for your thoughts, Optimus," a soft, feminine whispered from behind him.

His optics blinked away his thoughts and he turned to look down at the one who had spoken. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw Arcee looking up at him, her crystal blue optics shimmering in the soft light of the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but then embarrassment overwhelmed him, forcing him to look down. He'd never revealed his protoform to anyone other than Elita. Arcee hadn't exactly earned the right to see him like this; weak, naked, and alone.

"Arcee... I..." Even his voice sounded pathetic. "I don't know, Arcee. There's just so much going on right now."

The sapphire blue femme seemed to sense his discomfort and smiled fondly at him. She took a few steps forward and reached a hand up to him, placing it on his right cheek where his vulnerableness showed completely. Optimus just didn't know what to say or do as she stroked his bare skin. He was surprised at how warm and tender she was being in her touching. He'd never seen such a thing in her before. Usually she was sometimes battle-hardened and snarky, but then she would show a protective and kind side of herself with Jack Darby, her beloved human.

"You do have such a beautiful protoform," she whispered as she looked him over, admiring the many battle scars that covered most of his chassis. "Perhaps it's even more beautiful than Tailgate's or Cliffjumper's."

Optimus felt a bit of warmth on his cheeks and he bowed his head slightly, trying to hide his nervousness. Why was he nervous? He never got nervous in front of anyone, not even Elita. He did the only thing he could do. "Thank you, Arcee."

She looked up at him again, her optics looking into his with love and admiration. "Let me in."

"W-what?" Optimus asked, stumped by her proposition.

"Please, Optimus," Arcee said, frowning a little, "let me in."

Sensing that she only wanted to do something that would make most of his troubles ebb away, he backed away a few steps, granting her entrance. There was plenty of room for the both of them since Optimus got the biggest room in the base. Arcee nodded her appreciation and she let her armour slide into subspace to reveal her own protoform.

Optimus did his best to not gasp loudly, for he had never seen such a beautiful protoform before. Unlike Elita's – whose protoform appeared delicate and lithe – Arcee's was closer to that of a human woman. Her petite waist was broad with slightly thick thighs and thin calves, and her midsection was beautifully flat that led up to her budding breast plates that were perfectly carved into unlike anything he'd ever seen. Her cranium that was underneath her helm seemed to be similar to a human's skull, but it was the tiny, thin scar on her left cheek that shocked him the most.

He knew that was the scar Airachnid gave to her when she had been held captive and tortured for information, right before the violent Decepticon killed her beloved Tailgate. The scratch had healed over, but when Optimus looked at it more closely, it had only healed slightly and into a faint line. Burned by the acid touch of the she-spider, the scar now showed itself as clear as daylight on a summer morning.

Arcee seemed to notice him staring at her face and she subconsciously trailed a finger over the thin line on her cheek. She took a deep breath and stepped into the shower, their bodies pressing closer together. Her fingers traced themselves over several of the larger scars on Optimus' body; one on his chest, and another on his right shoulder.

She said nothing for a moment as Optimus watched her curiously, wondering what she had in mind. He soon got his answer when she stood on the tips of her toes, placing a palm on his chest and pushed him into the wall a little sharply. Before he could question her motives, she pressed her lips against his own. At first he was shocked, but he didn't protest, letting her doing what she pleased with him. If she had good intentions, he would let her. Arcee seemed to sense that she was in control and she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting deeper into the kiss and pulling him further into it.

Arcee was aggressive in their lovemaking, but never like this. He soon felt her glossa sliding into his mouth and he immediately let her slip it in, closing his optics as he tasted her. The soap suds mixed in with their scents and he was well aware of how her glossa swirled around his mouth, tasting him, feeling him. Her hands stroked his sensitive protoform and he found himself gasping when she touched his midsection, causing a sudden purr to emit from his vocal processor.

A knock at the door drew their attention.

"Are you using the hot water?" Ratchet's voice snarled.

Optimus paused, optics wide while struggling what to say. Arcee tried to suppress a giggle at his expression. He shook his head and replied as best as he could without trying to sound too loud thanks to the running water. "My apologies, Ratchet, we're... in the middle of something at the moment."

It took less a second for Ratchet to respond. "Alright, I'll leave you to it."

He breathed a sigh of relief before he found himself subdued by Arcee's mouth and her arms wrapping firmly around his neck.

To his surprise, she leapt up, her legs wrapping around his broad waist. She started rubbing her body against his hips as she kept on kissing and tasting him, attempting to coax his inner being from out of hiding. He didn't hesitate to respond, his kisses more passionate than before as he felt his intakes hitch, his systems whirring in excitement, and his spark began to pound against his chest. Everything in his thoughts started to evaporate until he was focused firmly on the femme of his life.

She slowly released him, pulling her head back to admire his strong looking chassis, one finger tracing over the scar on his chest. Tingles ran down his spinal column and he struggled to take in a breath. Even the slightest touch from her made him want to beg and to cry for more.

"So strong," she purred, frowning a little bit as the water droplets continued to pelt against their skin, making them shine like glass, "and yet so closed up."

Optimus lowered his head slightly, looking down into her bright blue optics. She was so beautiful, even the water made her protoform shine like silver. He trailed a finger over back, making her shiver and sending a quiver into the base of his hips. "I have to be, Arcee," he whispered softly, "for your sake."

She shook her head and leaned closer until her lips brushed against his soft cheek. "Then be open for me," she told him, her sultry voice dropping a little it sent his body into a flurry of emotions. "Let me lead."

And he did. He allowed his walls to cave as he became completely submissive to her. He gave into her wish, to let someone else take the lead for once in his long life. He relaxed his entire chassis and heard her giggle as she pulled away in the nick of time to watch as his massive rod extended from beneath his panel, like a snake coming out of its hole.

Arcee let go of his waist and slid down to admire his mechhood.

He flinched in surprise as she gently grasped the rod in one hand, giving it a light squeeze. He shivered again, his legs slowly giving away as the wet water allowed his back to slide down the wall and onto his aft. She fell along with him until she was kneeling in front of him, still holding onto his rod, his hips shifted in time to her delicate touch.

"Arcee..." he gasped as she stroked the tip of his sensitive rod. He fought the urge to release himself on her, but his body's will was stronger than his mind as his rod swelled a bit, releasing the transfluids. "I... nugh..."

Arcee smirked and leaned her head forward, her mouth opening as wide as it could and engulfed the rod. She rolled her glossa over the tip and Optimus released a low moan that echoed through the washroom. His legs bunched up together, the shivering in the base of his hips growing stronger. More of his transfluids leaked, filling up her mouth, the taste was beyond anything she had tasted before.

She let go of his rod and pressed her lips to his as she slowly crawled on over, her port leaking with her own lubricant as it merged with Optimus' and the water. It swirled down the drain and into the unknown. Her hands never left his rod as she massaged it up and down, its large size increasing even more as it continued to fill and leak.

Optimus' groans grew louder, louder than normal. His rod was now highly erected and Arcee slowly pressed her port down on it, swallowing it whole. Her faceplates squinted in a form of discomfort as his large size struggled to fit into her properly. She wiggled her hips slightly, getting into a more comfortable position, all the while Optimus' low cries echoed through the room.

She grabbed his broad hips, continuing to push down on his rod until he was fully inside her and the lips of her port had completely touched the base. "I... I forgot that... I'm so tight," she breathed. "Primus, you are so big."

Optimus' hands braced themselves against the floor while Arcee's legs wrapped around his hips, her pedes touching the floor in an attempt to keep herself steady. She ever so slowly began to move up and down. Optimus' entire body groaned and heaved as he felt his large, swollen rod go further and further into her chassis until it touched her being. Eventually her pace quickened and his intakes hissed louder, the steam from his overheating body merging with the hot water.

"Optimus..." she moaned.

"Arcee...!" Optimus growled back. She was really attempting to pleasure the both of them as his overload began to reach its peak. No, not now! The thumping in his chest and the base of his rod grew stronger, his will to stubbornly hold on began to give away. "I... I think I'm going to... Ughh!"

"I know," Arcee agreed, "I... I am too!"

Optimus' hips awakened as he grabbed Arcee's hips and began to thrust back, her surprised gasp filling his pleased audio receptors. She wrapped her arms around his neck as more of their transfluids leaked and merged, and their kisses to their lips, neck and chests hot and passionate. They were both so close! So, so close!

Pure, blissful electric currents passed through their bodies as the overload rose. Optimus' entire being exploded in pure ecstasy as he shouted Arcee's name. He could've sworn he heard her cry out his too, but his entire vision and audio sensors had shut down during the current, knocking him out for a split second.

His systems rebooted themselves and he found himself lying flat on his back, the water had now been switched off and Arcee was standing over him just where she was turning off the taps. Her entire chassis was dripping wet, and her petite aft was bare to him, sending his body on fire again. He growled at himself to maintain control as he sat up, looking up and down her beautiful frame.

His sudden move set off a squeak from her as she turned to face him, breathing heavily. "Sorry I woke you up," she smiled gently.

He shook his head as he quickly returned his rod back behind locked doors. "No, you didn't," he told her. "I just rebooted from my overload." He glanced around at the wet walls and floor that was still tainted with their lubricants. "How long was I out?"

"I was out for an hour," she said, "I just got up to turn off the water. I would've woken you up, but..." She giggled, her voice filling him with playful mirth. "You looked really cute from the way you were recharging."

"How did you manage to get yourself off my rod without me even noticing?" he asked teasingly.

She let off another laugh, it sounded like she was singing rather than simply laughing. By Primus she was more beautiful than ever! "That's my little secret," she said, winking as she grabbed a nearby towel. Optimus picked himself up off the floor as he too grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off.

As he did so, he noticed from the corner of his optics at the way how Arcee bent and stretched to get her towel into certain areas he wouldn't have been able to reach. Watching her move so gracefully made his already aching rod swell again, hungry for more. He mentally growled at it, pushing his urge aside. It would have to wait until later. He had a job to do.

Once he was dry, he slowly walked past her, willing his battle armour to shift back into place. He could've sworn he saw her admiring the curves in his aft as he became himself once again. Cheekily, he walked away, swaying his hips to and fro. Her groan from behind was enough to tell him that she had been touching herself. He glanced back over his shoulder to see her on her knees, a hand covering her optics.

"Primus, you are sexy when you walk," she moaned. "I bet it's enough to make even human females stop and stare."

He looked down at his aft and grinned mischievously. "Indeed I do, Arcee. Indeed I do."

A loud roar suddenly echoed through the base and Optimus blinked in surprise. Before he knew it, there was a knock at the door. "OPTIMUS PRIME!"

It was Ratchet.

"Uh, yes, Ratchet?" he asked hesitantly.

"You've got a water bill to pay!"


End file.
